A Fateful Mistake
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Everyone of Fairy Tail thought Lucy was dead, but she wasn't. All because of a fateful mistake. What happens when she joins a guild named Shadow Blood? But she finds out she is more than just a Celestial Spirit Mage, she's a Universal Dragon Slayer. A Slayer than can actually kill. NaLu? GrayLu? LaLu? StiCy? RoLu? R & R!
1. The Mistake

Summary: Everyone of Fairy Tail thought Lucy was dead, but she wasn't. All because of a fateful mistake. What happens when she joins a guild named Shadow Blood? But she finds out she is more than just a Celestial Spirit Mage, she's a Universal Dragon Slayer, a slayer that can actually kill. Nalu? Graylu? LaLu? StiCy? RoLu? R & R!

All of fairy tail, (except of my OC's) are all Hiro Mashima's!

Hey, Hey!

Let ALL of FT fans out there, this is my FIRST Fairy Tail story! Please go lightly!

The pairings are mostly mainly! EX: GaLE, Jerza, Elfgreen, etc…

P.S. I have written many other stories of the website, but this is my very first in writing in Fairy Tail! So I HOPEFULLY won't be THAT bad...

A/N: I don't know who to put Lucy with, so please vote on the top 6 I chose best for her! The choices are at the bottom, so if you want to vote you can! You don't have to!

So PLEASE be generous, this probably will not be my only FT, so let's see!

GOMENASAI if I mess up!

This chapter is mainly just telling about the 'mistake', when she 'died' and before she joins 'Shadow Blood'.

Warning: Many OC's will be in the story 'later on'!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Mistake<strong>

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu shouted across the guild, Happy 'happily' munching on a fish, trailing behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy explained back, as she smiled his way, sipping her smoothie. Meanwhile, Mirajane had a small smile on her face, looking at the two.

"Let's go on a mission!" Natsu shouted again, determination in his eyes. Lucy sweat dropped.

"We went on a mission yesterday…"

"Oi, FlameBrain! Are you fighting or what!?" Gray yelled, as he was, as usual, only in his shorts.

"Put some clothes on, Stripper!" Natsu spat back, both boys launching at each other.

Before that, two hands hit their face, knocking them back down. Two big hand prints where on the faces of the fire and ice mage. The handprints belonged to no other than Erza Scarlet.

"Natsu is right! We need to go on another mission. We haven't been doing good on jobs lately so let's go!" Erza shouted, her luggage already spot clean and ready to go. Lucy seemed shocked.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO SO FAST?!"

"Lucy." Erza said firmly, as Lucy shivered, as she became as if she was a chicken about to be eaten by an alligator.

"Y-Yes?"

"Keep an eye out on Natsu. He seems to be out of the ordinary."

Lucy sweat dropped. "Isn't he ever NOT out of the ordinary?"

As then, Wendy and Carla came walking up, holding a job offering. "Lucy-San! Erza-san! I think this is the perfect job for you!" Wendy said sweetly. Carla nodded her head.

"What's it about?" Lucy asked, taking the job offering paper.

"It's about taking down this powerful guild, named Shadow Blood. It's rumored to be the highest job that's not an S-Class. It says Shadow blood is a secret guild that stays away from others. " Wendy explained.

"We hoped you guys could do it. Since you have Natsu and Gray with you." Carla added. Lucy looked down.

'_Will I ever be strong enough to get recognition for being with Team Natsu?' _Lucy thought.

Erza and Lucy exchanged glances.

"We don't-"

"We'll do it."

"EHH?!" Lucy exaggerated. Erza made a small smile.

"Seems like an interesting job. Plus I just got another piece of Armor. The Gladiator Light armor."

Lucy sighed in defeat.

'_Will I ever be able to be as strong as them?' _Lucy thought again.

Before long, Natsu snatched the paper from her.

"OHHH! A Reward of 4,000,00! Let's do it!" Natsu shouted, as Happy cheered with him.

"Aye Sir!"

"We'll meet you up at the mountain, Erza! Let's go Luce!" Natsu shouted, as he grabbed Lucy's hand and he stormed off.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy started to say, but her voice faded when they were out of sight.

"Aye Sir!"

Erza sighed, as she grabbed Gray by the arm, him basically acting as if he was getting kidnapped by Juvia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, Luce! Why are you cold?! THIS IS NOTHING!" Natsu shouted.

"She says, 'How about you have this body and see how you feel!'" The spirit, Horologium said. Natsu turned around, and sweat dropped.

Happy was munching on a fish, inside the clock with Lucy.

"Happy?!"

"'Aye Sir!' the cat says."

Before long, the 'two' had marched up towards the top, but saw no campsite that the Job offer said.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lucy, I don't think I can keep open much longer…" Horologium explained.

"No! Please hurry Natsu!" Lucy screamed at Natsu, though it seemed calm since Horologium had to say it. She sulked.

Lucy tried desperately to keep him open, but before long, a blast of negative degree weather blasted in her face.

"No!" she whined, she gave a glare towards Natsu.

"Look What you did! You took so long to get to the campsite that Horologium had to go back!" Lucy blamed.

"Aye Sir!"

"Happy, are you evening listening?"

Lucy didn't realize that Natsu was looking down a steep snow slope, and she was backing up. Natsu didn't notice because he was looking at the slope with admiration.

Happy finished his fish, and tried so hard not to laugh.

"Lucy, watch out where you're going…"

"Wha-?" Lucy asked, turned around, as so did Natsu. Both seemed so shocked, as then Natsu tripped.

"Nats-!"

"Lucy!-" Natsu shouted, as on instinct, he grabbed Lucy's wrist, pulling her with him.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy yelped, both basically crumbling on top of the other. Lucy grabbed Happy's tail, who yelped out.

Natsu, being a dragon slayer, had motion sickness.

"YOU GOT MOTION SICKNESS WHILE FALLING?!" Lucy exclaimed, but that was all she got before a fistful of snow in her face from still rolling. Happy, on the other hand, was squashed between the two.

Finally, they stopped.

In this position, Lucy was on the bottom, Natsu was on top of her his hands on her 'area' while Happy was on the floor, his eyes circling crazily. Natsu and Lucy then realized how Natsu was positioned on her.

"L-Lucy-!"

"LUCY KICK!"

Before it knew, Natsu got a fistful, or footful in the face, knocking him across a few kilometers. Natsu seemed to be still dazed, but Lucy and Happy ran back up.

"Seems you finally got here."

Natsu and Lucy looked up to see a perfectly organized campfire, a sleeping Gray, and Erza sitting Indian-style by the fire.

"NANI?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_In the middle of the night…_

Team Natsu, unusually was sleeping by the fire, all peaceful. The fire was a little dim, so it would've been hard if fighting.

"Should we attack? They seem vulnerable…" a voice whispered. There stood in the distance in the fair of the mountain stood of five people, cloaked in black robes, but on the back had an engraved mark of an mysterious guild.

"Not yet…remember our main goal for now." The one in the middle explained, as the rest hissed in delight. Two of the four chuckled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy was the only one who wasn't asleep. She was still thinking about the words that Carla told her and Erza about.

'_We hoped you guys could do it. Since you have Natsu and Gray with you…'_

"Will I ever be strong enough to even be recognized at being on Team Natsu?" She mumbled. She turned to the side, and she peaked an eye out, looking at the sleeping Erza, and the snoring Gray and Natsu. Lucy made a small smile.

'_They're my Nakama. They'll never leave me behind._' Lucy thought, as she then closed her eyes. Before long, right when she was about to fall asleep, there was a sound that caught her awake. She shot her eyes open.

SSSS….SSSS….SSS…

She looked over towards Team Natsu, all still asleep. Lucy gulped, and she looked over towards the darkness, and the trees whistling in the night. The moon shining brightly on their particular spot.

"E-Erza?"

Erza will sleeping peacefully against her luggage.

"G-Gray?"

Gray was sleeping on his shirt, snoring loudly.

"N-Natsu?"

Natsu was snoring loudly, Happy laying on his stomach, hugging a fish to his chest.

Lucy gulped nervously, the sound still visible in her ear.

SSSS….SSSS….SSS…

Before Lucy could even look up and get her keys, a shot of lightning struck her right arm, causing her to scream, and make her fly through the air, her to get stuck against a tree, her shirt keeping her there, the bolt still stinging her body. The keys then where flung, all landed in a heap under Lucy's dangling feet.

Team Natsu shot up quickly, Erza already equipped, Gray in his Ice-make position, as Natsu was furious.

"LUCY!" Team Natsu shouted.

Lucy was in a daze, still screaming in pain, as the bolt was straight through her right arm, almost at the shoulder blade. The electricity was going through her like venom.

"Show yourselves!" Erza boasted, as she was in her Heavens Wheel Armor. Gray and Natsu where furious, veins literally popping out of their heads.

"Seems we're gonna fight today." A voice said it sounded as if it was a normal voice. Almost like a teenage boy's voice.

Erza growled under her breath. Who would do this terrible to Lucy? They have to have some connection. Somewhere.

Before long, the fire went completely almost out, but only a few strands of light were available. A cloaked figure stood in front of the fire, so Team Natsu can see a human shape.

Another came. Two more. Another.

In total, five cloaked figures stood in the way of Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

"Who are you!?" Gray shouted. As again, he was only wearing his pants.

"None of your business, stripper." One of the back ones said, this time it had more of a feminine tone.

Natsu was done. No one says 'stripper' to Gray but him. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A burst of flames went out of Natsu's mouth, and aimed towards the cloaked figures. Once it was about to hit, the three of the five main figures had spread.

"Watch out! You never know what you enemy will do!" Erza shouted towards Gray and Natsu, both nodded. It wasn't till then, two cloaked figures aimed their attacks on Erza. One shot a blast from its mouth as another looked like they pulled out a weapon from nowhere. Erza blocked the weapon from one, but the blast took her off her feet and she slammed into a tree.

'_Who are these guys? I never encountered their magic before!_' Erza thought, her Heaven's Wheel Armor seemed to be already damaged. '_Damnit. My armor is already taken damage...'_

Erza then quickly equipped into the Adamantine Armor. She could hear that the two cloaked figures where snickering. Erza tightened her shield, as she took a glance at Lucy, who had her left arm trying to get the lightning bolt out of her right. But every time she touched that or her arm, a burst of energy would spread through her, stopping her.

Erza growled. '_Hold on, Lucy. Please just hold on.'_

Gray was furious as he only fought one of the five. But now, he's glad because this guy was tougher than he thought.

It seemed whenever Gray shot the cloaked figure, it would only absorb it and then a couple of minutes later they would have it in their hands. Gray wanted to desperately help Lucy, but he knew he had to get rid of this bastard first.

"Why the hell did you target Lucy for?! She did nothing!" Gray barked. The cloaked figure only snickered a laugh. He took a stance like Natsu would in a fight.

"Come at me, or are you afraid?" The cloaked figure exclaimed, his fingers pointing threateningly towards Gray.

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

As then, millions of curved ice lances shot fiercely towards the figure, but he only dodged all of them, as he then held his hand out, and it absorbed all the lances at once.

"Nani?!" Gray fumed, clutching his fist hard. The cloaked figure took this as a chance.

"Ice-Make: Lancer!" The cloaked figure screamed, shoving his left hand out, as then the identical lances came straight for Gray. He only smirked.

"Ice-Make: Shield!"

The lances then curved around the shield, getting Gray in the back. Gray fell to his knee, his left hand clutching his right abdomen.

'_Their magic seems to be just like Rufus's in the GMG, but different type...What is it?!' _Gray thought.

Natsu was just plain mad.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed, launching himself in one of the two figures. But they only blocked it with ease. Like Gildarts would've done.

Natsu gotten even more fired up. "Fire Dragon's Claw!"

It seemed to get the figure, but only for a second, as he got stumbled back. Before long, the other one had a strike on Natsu's back, causing Natsu to fall forwards.

The first made a small chuckle.

"Always have a eye out on ALL the enemies…"The first cloaked figure advised. Natsu only smirked.

"That was just a practice round!" Natsu shouted, smiling with his famous toothy grin. Then flames engulfed his fists together, the fists aiming towards the two cloaked figures. "I'm all fired up now!"

The two cloaked just shook their heads. Natsu once again, had launched himself towards both.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

But then the one on the left then shot black and white flames towards Natsu, who smirked.

"Flames won't hurt me! I'll eat them up!" Natsu boasted, as he then started to eat up all the flames. The cloaked figures didn't even seem the slight shocked. The other then snapped their fingers.

Almost in an instant, bolts of electricity had bolt through Natsu's body, paralyzing him.

"Nani?!" Natsu exclaimed, as he kept trying to move, but every time he did, the bolts of electricity had went through him, making it harder for him to get up. He could only stand, his flames wouldn't burn through either.

He looked over, and saw an unconscious Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster.

'_No way! Erza! How the hell did SHE get defeated?!'_

"Erza!" Natsu screamed, as then the rest of the cloaked figures reformed. In one of their arms stood a scared Lucy Heartfilia. Across her throat was a sword, it had a huge blade width, and the handle even had a mini-knife on the end, for backup. Lucy kept struggling, but it was no use. Her keys where gone. She was useless.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed, desperately trying to even reach, but then another shock of electricity shook him, causing him to fall to his knees. "What do you want with Lucy?!"

Lucy's arms where basically clawing the cloaked figure's arm, but it wouldn't work.

"N-Natsu!"

Natsu swore he saw that the one who was in front leaned their head up a tilt, showing their wicked grin. Natsu tried to look for Lucy's keys, but they were nowhere in sight.

"We want nothing but to finally defeat the powerful Salamander and Titania Erza." The front cloaked figure explained, as he then snapped his fingers a second time.

Natsu's eyes were glued to Lucy, her eyes filled with terror.

The cloaked figure that held Lucy had then cut her throat, making the Celestial Spirit Mage stopped moving. For good.

She fell still.

It was the worst scream anyone had to bare.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs, not even a care in the world that million bolts of electricity went through him.

With Natsu being a Dragon Slayer, he could hear Lucy's 'last' words.

"Good bye…Mina…"

The cloaked figures turned and left. Carrying Lucy with them, right when Natsu fainted, the symbol was gonna stick in his head. Forever.

The symbol of the guild Natsu is gonna destroy. Even worse than what the guild of Phantom Lord they did to.

The guild of the name of Shadow Blood.

* * *

><p>Well? How did I do? Good? Bad? Do I need to reinforce things around?!<p>

P/M me if you have ideas or want to help me write better for FT!

Here are the choices of male Pairings for Lucy:

Natsu

Gray

Sting

Rogue

Laxus

OC(I'll explain about him if enough ppl want to see who he is)

I'll have a way to get in Sting, Rogue, or Laxus soon if they are the to.

Good bye, Mina!

Iamthewolf


	2. Shadow Blood

Hey guys! Honestly, I never thought a lot of people would love this!

Right now, I am gonna give out the voting for getting Lucy with:

Natsu – 4

Gray – 0

Sting – 2

Rogue – 3

Laxus – 3

OC – 2

Keep voting!

Seems Natsu is first place ( :D ), with Rogue and Laxus are in second place! Sting and my OC(?)…not bad in third…Poor Gray…in last place…

Anyways, here you are!

This is the chapter when Fairy Tail finally accepts the fact that Lucy is "dead", and how/where/why Lucy is at/joins Shadow Blood.

Warning/AN: This is when the OC's come in…plus a certain OC (Hint Hint) So be prepared!

Warning 2: This story is mainly gonna be focused around Lucy and the brand new OC guild(And whoever Lucy is gonna be with)! So be prepared! Don't say I didn't warn you!

(…) = A/N

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Shadow Blood<strong>

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

All I remember is getting struck by a lightning bolt and getting stuck to a tree. I could hear people in unison calling my name out. What where their names? Ezra? Gain? Mathew? My memory was foggy at that moment. Where was I now? I slowly opened my droopy eyes.

Almost immediately a burst of light hit my face, as I made a small sound. I shielded my eyes with my left arm, my right had seemingly had bursts of pain, most of it at my right shoulder. I tried to make a sound. Only it sounded worse.

"Ugh…" I groaned. Finally my eyes adjusted and I looked around the room. I looked to be in an infirmary. Was I in the infirmary of my guild? I couldn't remember my guild's name. As if on cue, a certain word popped in my mind. Amnesia.

I then heard hushed voices. I looked towards my left, and saw a boy and a girl. Two other things seemed to be floating in the air, each one next to the shoulders of the boy and girl. One was green and another was grey. My vision looked like they were cats. Cats? Oh Great. I'm going crazy now? Good job Lucy.

Both seemed to be talking, not noticing my existence. The two cats didn't see me either. Great.

The boy looked to be pretty tall, a pretty good muscular build. From my vision, he looked like he had emerald green eyes. As then something else shook my core. Across his right eye was a lightning bolt scar across it. Where do I remember that scar from!? Sucks for me.

On his arms to his elbows where wrapped up white cloth, and when he had his hands, there was gloves, but on the end where extremely long spikes (Like wolverine's claws). He had dusty light brown hair, his hair was stuck forward (Think of Doranbolt's hair, but only in the front is where it's longer), he was wearing a white V-neck, a red striped tie, and the shirt seemed to be ripped in the half, showing off his stomach and abs. I eyes seemingly trailed along it.

Damn. Stop it Lucy! You aren't a pervert!

I then looked and he was wearing jeans and ankle black combat boots. Around him was a robe, and the robe made me have a spot of memory...

_Flashback…_

_Before long, the fire went completely almost out, but only a few strands of light were available. A cloaked figure stood in front of the fire, so Team Natsu can see a human shape._

…

_The cloaked figures turned and left. Showing their guild mark._

_End of flashback…_

That Guild mark… it seemed like I knew what it was, but it never popped it my mind. I then looked over towards the girl.

The girl looked like she was around a little smaller than the boy. She had long curly Chestnut brown hair(Similar to Cana's), bangs almost covering her left eye, her eyes being a light brown (Kinda like Erza's and Lucy's eyes together, but just light brown). She had on a black-looking armor type of hoodie. Under it was a white T-shirt, and the black hoodie was half zipped up, showing off her white T-shirt more. The white shirt seemed to be extremely short, and it showed off half of her stomach. On her the left side of her stomach showed the same guild mark of the mark on the boy's robe. On her hands seemed to be armor gloves, with spikes on the sides. She had on silver/white shorts, and dusty brown knee-high boots. Across her back was a sword, and just by looking at it, it looked extremely powerful.

I just couldn't seem to describe the flying cats. I guess you'll find out later.

Right then and there, both looked my way. Oh shit.

They looked at me. I looked at them. It seemed forever. Until the green cat came flying my way. It then landed on my stomach. I was too baffled to even speak. My eyes like UFO's.

"Hi!"

I blinked. By now, both of the teenagers came my way. The boy then scooped up the green cat.

"Dojo! Lay off!" The boy ordered, as then the green cat flew next to his shoulder. "Sorry about him. He could get annoying."

I knew I had to act tough. Besides I haven't even seen these guys before. For all I knew, they could've killed me right then and there. So I gave him a glare.

"Where am I?"

"That's actually a good question." The grey cat explained, as it then crossed their small fuzzy arms over their chest. It flew up on the edge of the bed.

I gave them another glare.

"I said, where am I?!"

The two exchanged looks, and sighed. "You're in our infirmary. We only use it when someone is seriously injured, or someone is new." The boy said to me. I raised my eyebrow.

"And? Who are you?"

The boy seemed to be getting irritated. "Name's Kayne. Kayne Joshua. The green flying cat on my shoulder is my nakama, Dojo."

"Hi!"

That seemed to answer my question.

The girl then picked up the grey cat, and held it in her arms. "Name's Ciara. Ciara McHeaven. The one I am holding is my partner, Belle. She could be rough at times."

I nodded my head. Then I realized. All I knew was of my name. I looked at them.

"Do you guys know who I am?"

Silence filled the room. Even Dojo and Belle seemed to be silent.

"That we can't tell you." Ciara told me. Kayne looked at my shoulder. His face was blank, but I knew that inside he was frowning.

"Sorry."

"About what?"

"Having that lightning bolt struck through you. It was the only way to get you to stay alive." I looked towards my shoulder, it was wrapped up with bandages.

"My other Nakama, Scarlet, had fixed you up." Ciara explained to me. I nodded and sighed. Will I ever find out who I am?

By now, I started to get on my feet. Ciara and Kayne watching intently. I didn't know why, but I felt like something was wrong. But how can I say? I don't even remember the guild I was previously at.

My cold bare feet touched the blue tile floor. I wobbled a bit, Kayne and Ciara jumping to my aid. I 'tried' pushed them away, but I missed contact, looking like my hands flaying in the air like a bird. Nice going Lucy. Once I finally found my balance, I then heard jingling to my side. I looked down on my right side to reveal a pocket of keys. Three words popped in my mind then.

Celestial Spirit Mage.

Another flashback hit me.

_Flashback…_

_Before She could even look up and get her keys, a shot of lightning struck her right arm, causing her to scream, and make her fly through the air. She got stuck against a tree, her shirt keeping her there, the bolt still stinging her body. The keys then where flung, all landed in a heap under her dangling feet._

_End of flashback…_

Damn. I must've been really not paying attention then. A sore of pain hit my shoulder every time I saw the lightning bolt through my sucky memory. I made a low hissing sound. I knew that not even people next to me heard. But apparently Kayne and Ciara did, they turned around and looked at me, concerned. How the hell did they hear me? They were like 10 feet in front of me! Do they have some kind of super hearing? Heck, for all I knew, I can't judge them! They are the ones who saved my life!

Kayne, Dojo, Ciara and Belle had lead me into the hallway. In my opinion, it looked like a literal Dojo for ninja's to hide out at. Till then, I heard a bang.

Then another. I caught a glimpse of Kayne and Ciara exchange worry glances.

"What's Wrong?" I asked. I tried to act suspicious, but my shoulder kept me where I had a pained stricken face. Nice try for being 'serious'.

Kayne cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "It's our guild. They could be a little loud." He OR Ciara didn't look at me!

I nodded. He sounded 'little' as if the real meaning was the complete opposite.

We then stopped in front of two big wooden doors. I felt as if I was about to be executed in front of the king. A question hit me square in the face.

What am I doing here?

Before I could ask that, Kayne and Ciara pushed open the big doors, and once they did, my eyes felt like they were lying to me.

People where fighting, kicking, screaming at each other, some had lay back and watched on tables, some drank at the bar(Just think of typical Fairy Tail). I blinked.

"What the hell is this place?"

I looked towards Kayne and Ciara, and both where embarrassed as hell. Till then, a flashback hit me.

_Flashback…_

_A girl was walking in towards a huge building._

_When she did, people where fighting, drinking, and having fun. _

_The guild's mark was on her right hand._

_End of flashback…_

I looked at the top of my right hand, and there wasn't a guild mark. I felt a sense of worry through me. What the hell was that all about?

I shook the new memory out of my mind, and tried to detail some people. If you looked, mostly all the males where fighting. Many of the girls were at the bar, talking, laughing, and making fun of the guild members.

Kayne cleared his throat. Everyone stopped. They looked at me.

I was about to run away screaming for my life, until a furry hand landed on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, their just a little rough with inviting people." I looked down on my left shoulder to reveal Belle. I didn't notice that she had big light purple eyes. She had a white swirls all over her body, and it looked like vanilla swirls. I nodded uncomfortably, but before I knew it, I got sucked in.

Mainly males.

"She's cute!"

"First female blonde!"

"What power does she have?!"

"Is she joining the guild?!"

I was quite flattered, but then a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me out. It was Kayne. He had an over-protective look on his face.

Oh Boy.

"Hey! She's wounded!" Kayne barked towards them. Everyone seemed astounded. As if 'their' Kayne was acting rather strangely. One boy, who oddly looked rather more built but a little smaller, about my height came up towards him.

"Dang! Kayne likes her!" The boy announced, and immediately everyone laughed. WHAT!

"NO!" I yelled, as I then kicked the guy out of his misery, him flying across the guild. What the hell did I just do(I think you know what kick)?!

Kayne, Dojo, Ciara, and Belle sweat dropped.

"He needed a beat down." A girl with dark scarlet hair had said to me. I flinched at her appearance right before me. Ciara rolled her eyes and come up towards her.

"Scarlet! At least be nice." Ciara glared. Scarlet smirked.

"Alright, alright! I'll introduce you to everyone." Scarlet said to me. I nodded. I guess I had no say in this. She grabbed my hand and led me away from Kayne and Ciara. I looked back towards Kayne and he had a small frown on his face.

What's that all about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

_At Fairy Tail…_

After a year…

Erza stopped eating her cakes.

Wendy stopped talking.

Levy stopped reading books.

Juvia stopped her obsession with Gray.

Mirajane was getting back to her past self.

Lisanna was nothing more than sulking.

Cana stopped drinking.

Gray stopped stripping.

Happy stopped eating his fish.

Carla never was bossing people around.

Romeo was rarely seen.

Gajeel stopped 'singing'.

Elfman stopped saying/being a 'man'.

Macao was being a little more nice.

Wakaba stopped being a pervert.

Gramps health drastically lost.

Laxus was madder than what Team Natsu was when Minerva tortured Lucy at the GMG.

Natsu was the complete opposite of his old self.

"Natsu." A voice had said firmly, looking straight at Natsu. Natsu had his arms folded, looking at the window that could have people see of their coming to Fairy Tail. Natsu didn't leave that spot for hours. Waiting for a certain blond celestial spirit mage to come home.

"Natsu! Damnit!" The voice grew louder at Natsu's ears, and he finally looked to see no other than Laxus Dreyar.

'_What the hell he is doing here?' _Natsu thought. He looked back towards the window. Happy was by him, a gloomy aura surrounding him.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu snapped. Laxus scoffed.

"Tch. Everyone is making me see what's wrong with you."

"Why you?"

"I don't know. Tell them."

Natsu was pissed. He didn't want to talk to the asshole Laxus. Not right now. He was waiting for Lucy to come home. Deep down inside him, he knew he'll never see those big brown eyes, the long blonde hair, or those keys. Natsu had a feeling she was out there. All alone. Abandoned.

"Natsu! Snap out of it!" Laxus screamed, his hand slammed on the table, making Natsu flinch and look towards Laxus. Seems Natsu wasn't the only one that was pissed. Everyone stopped and looked towards the lightning and the fire dragon slayers.

"Would you think blondie would want you to mope around for the rest of your life?! NO! Even though I barely now Blondie, she'll never want you if you keep up like this! And if you aren't feeling the feeling that I have now that she might still be alive, then stay here. I'm gonna go save her. At least she is worth saving for!" Laxus boomed, and Natsu was speechless. Why would Laxus want to save Lucy? Did he have feelings for her?

Natsu looked down, and clutched his fists together on the table. "I don't know what you feel Laxus! But right now, I don't even know what I feel!" He growled, now standing up. His fists started flaming together. Everyone was shocked at Natsu's sudden outburst. Laxus smirked.

In the background, stood the ThunderGod Tribe, smirking at their leader. It was their first smirk since the mistake.

Mirajane made a small smile. She never had the feeling of Lucy still being alive. Not how team Natsu explained it. Just then, someone walked up towards Natsu, putting a firm hand. Laxus growled under his breath, only loud enough for fellow familiar dragon slayers.

It was Lisanna.

"Natsu. You might need to rest. It wasn't your fault that Lucy died. It might've was fate."

Natsu just stood there. A wicked grin had crept along his face. He slammed his fist down hard on the table, making the table snap in two. Everyone jumped at this 'Natsu'.

"Fate?! This wasn't fate! If fate was leading Lucy's life, she would still be alive!" Natsu shouted, his bawled fists in Lisanna's face. Lisanna seemed scared, Natsu kept walking up towards her. All she did was kept backing up till she hit the wall. She blinked.

Natsu was different. Real different. Mirajane felt this aura surrounding him, and immediately knew what was gonna happen. But someone beat her to it.

"How dare you-!" Natsu shouted, but got punched in the face from his left, knocking him out. Everyone gasped. The person was no other than the one man that had feelings for Lisanna.

It was Bixlow(Yes, Yes I know).

Laxus growled under his breath, and stormed out of the guild, lighting bolts surrounding his body. A certain Ice-make mage followed, seemingly to get out unnoticed, since Juvia, Erza, and Wendy went to help Mirajane with Lisanna's aid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere in the forest…_

'_I gotta save blondie. Since Idiot-ass Natsu is out of order.' _Laxus thought in his mind. He was storming through the forest, and you would know if Laxus was around you if you followed. He wasn't alone.

"Sting-kun…why are we following one of the fairies?" a crimson-red exceed asked, also known as Sabertooth's Lector.

"Oi, if that jackass also thinks that that hot blonde isn't dead, than I'm also looking for her." Sting Eucliffe responded, hiding behind the tree. This man was no other than maybe 19 with spikey bleach blonde hair.

"Sting. If you're also looking for Lucy, than I will too. I also have a weird feeling that she is alive". A quiet tone said, and Sting smirked. It was his best friend. Rogue Cheney. Rogue was the same age, and had long shoulder-length black hair, bangs covering his left eye.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Said another exceed, known as Sabertooth's Frosch.

Before long, the twin dragon slayers followed the lightning dragon slayer.

Out in the distance, stood Gray Fullbuster.

'_These jackasses don't know that a non-dragon slayer is following. When the time comes, I'll come and rescue Lucy while these three are in a pinch…' _Gray thought in his mind.

All of them will be in a pinch alright. They don't even know it.

* * *

><p>Well…how did I do with my OC's? Good?! Bad?! Few more will be introduced in the next chapter.<p>

Also, I put a hint of Bixanna in there…More like Jerza, GaLe, etc. will come in later!

Let me cut to the chase here. Honestly, Lisanna is alright…if she isn't messing with Natsu. I had to add some Lisanna drama in there without her being this 'bitchy' bitch.

Please vote for who you want to put Lucy with! I had then introduced the OC so you should know who you want Lucy with!

Again, I'll put the ranks down!

Natsu – 4

Gray – 0

Sting – 2

Rogue – 3

Laxus – 3

OC – 2

Vote, Vote, Vote!

I hoped you liked this chapter!

Iamthewolf


	3. Last one in the Universe

Hey! Let me first introduce the votes that are in right now:

Natsu - 15

Gray - 3

Laxus - 11

Sting - 6

Rogue - 12

OC – 7

Natsu…again in first place ( :D ), Rogue in second ( :D ), Laxus right behind rogue in third place ( :D), My OC(Kayne) in fourth…( :P ), with Sting in fifth place! ( :-P)And poor Gray…stuck in last place…again. ( :P )

A/N: To those who are voting for one of the males, and they AREN'T in the lead, then you can vote on my brand new poll! It's gonna show the same male's, but you can only vote for your top two best!

Hehe…who wants to see some badass Lucy?! In this chapter, will TELL Lucy that she got new powers, but NO action today. BUT she doesn't just get new keys either…

P.S. This is after a _year_ when Lucy had the 'mistake'.

In my opinion, a year is A LOT of stuff…let's just say Shadow Blood put Lucy in a deep, deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Last one in the Universe<strong>

**(Natsu's P.O.V.)**

Oi! Where am I?! I opened my sleepy eyes and realized that I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Fairy Tail is so AWESOME!

I gotta go tell Lucy how I got here!

Wait.

The thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

Lucy is dead.

All because of my fateful mistake.

_Flashback…_

_He looked over, and saw an unconscious Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster._

"_Erza!" he screamed, as then the rest of the cloaked figures reformed. In one of their arms stood a scared Lucy Heartfilia. Across her throat was a sword, it had a huge blade width, and the handle even had a mini-knife on the end, for backup. Lucy kept struggling, but it was no use. Her keys where gone. She was useless._

"_LUCY!" he screamed again, desperately trying to even reach, but then another shock of electricity shook him, causing him to fall to his knees. "What do you want with Lucy?!"_

_Lucy's arms where basically clawing the cloaked figure's arm, but it wouldn't work._

"_N-Natsu!"_

_He swore he saw that the one who was in front leaned their head up a tilt, showing their wicked grin. He tried to look for Lucy's keys, but they were nowhere in sight._

"_We want nothing but to finally defeat the powerful Salamander and Titania Erza." The front cloaked figure explained, as he then snapped his fingers a second time._

_The boy's eyes were glued to Lucy, her eyes filled with terror. _

_The cloaked figure that held Lucy had then cut her throat, making the Celestial Spirit Mage stopped moving. _

_She fell still. _

_End of flashback…_

I was the only one who saw Lucy's death.

I was the one who suffered defeat. I was the one who suffered seeing Lucy die. I did nothing but watch. I watched Lucy die. All because of my fateful mistake. Twice. Future Lucy at with the Eclipse Gate, and now. How could I be so foolish!? Lucy is so sweet, nice, caring, and even helps me with my motion sickness! How could someone by so _devilish_ and take MY Lucy away from me?!

Lucy is no one's but mine. All mine.

How can I love someone, but their already dead for you to tell those feelings? Will those feelings come up, or will they be suffered inside my chest till I die?!

How come I am still alive, without the one person I love to death?! For a whole year my life was completely out of order.

Maybe if I die, maybe I can be with Lucy again? A life without Lucy is like a broken pencil.

It's pointless.

A word popped in my mind then. Suicide.

_No! _

Suicide is not the answer to your problems, Natsu! Focus! I need to think.

After I eat.

I'm starving! Where's Lucy when you need her?!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

_Somewhere in the forests…_

There in the midst of an abandoned field, stood a female. Blonde. Beautiful. Her hair went down to almost the midst of her back, and she had big warm chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black robe that was secured over her head and body, only showing her half of her face. She wore black combat knee-high boots, black/white short shorts, and a black tank top. What described her was completely badass.

She was breathing in and out, having her five senses guide her. She then heard footsteps. In other words, she was meditating...getting interrupted.

The blonde smirked.

"You know, you should be a little more quiet."

Before she knew it, five hooded figures stood in front of her.

"Aw! Come on, Lucy! You gotta have us meditate with you! At least one day!" A teenage boy whined, as he pulled down his hoodie. He had Neon Orange flippy hair, with red streaks all over. He had a tone build, and was as tall as Lucy. Which was average height. He had on the same robe, and he had on a sleeveless shirt, and it was open in the middle, showing off his stomach and abs. His pants had armor pads from the thigh up. He had on combat light brown ankle boots.

Lucy just rolled her eyes, as then she and the rest of the hooded figures pulled down their hoodies. "Flynn, I told you about a million times over, I need to meditate to gain my power on my keys. Alone. Don't make me call Loke."

Flynn slugged his shoulder, crossed his arms, and pouted. "Fine."

Kayne walked up towards Lucy. He had his usual attire. "Sorry, Luce. Me and Ciara tried."

Lucy nodded and took a glance towards Flynn. He kept blabbing on with Scarlet.

Scarlet wore a school uniform shirt, with a red tie. She wore a grey thigh-length skirt, and a belt that hung over it. She had the same boots as Lucy and Ciara. She was fighting nonchalantly with Flynn (Like Natsu and Gray).

Before long, Lucy heard two familiar voices behind her. Right when she did, she got tumbled over by Dojo and Belle.

"LUCY!" Both Exceeds exclaimed wildly, hugging Lucy. Lucy didn't catch her foot in time, causing her to fall backwards into Kayne.

"Lucy! We missed you so much! We thought you left us!" Dojo sobbed, his head in the midst of her breasts. Belle kept hugging her stomach.

Lucy crawled up out of Dojo and Belle, and dusted off her clothes. She helped up Kayne who was embarrassed, since his hand accidently touched her butt.

She acted as if what happened didn't even happen.

"Dojo, I just left for meditating. Nothing new. It's not like I know my past." Lucy commented, and that's when there was silence.

Lucy never mentioned her forgotten memories. Ever.

"Nice going, guys. Now you're gonna have to tell her." The last male said, as he was the only one who had his hoodie up. He then finally took his hoodie down, and he had a fiery red hair, and his bangs covered up half of his face. He didn't wore a shirt, but a dark red cloth had surrounded his shoulders, and on the left side of his abdomen, was a black tattoo, shaped of a black dragon, and it was on his left arm all the way up as well. On his left and right hands were black combat gloves, but on his right was the same red cloth, and it went all up on his right arm. He had a belt that secured his black ripped pants with gold trim, and he had black ankle boots. All around him said, 'hot'.

Ciara gave him a worried glance.

"Alick!" She gasped. Lucy blinked.

"Tell me what?"

Flynn and Scarlet stopped their usual fighting and walked up towards Lucy. Scarlet frowned. Lucy was shock at this involvement. Scarlet never frowned.

"Lucy, I don't think it's mine, Flynn's or Alick's to be telling you this. Its Kayne and Ciara's business." Scarlet said, she took a glimpse towards Dojo and Belle. Both their little furry heads where looking at the golden wheat.

Lucy paid her attention to both of them, both of them not saying a word.

"Tell me. I have a right to know if it's gonna involve my future or my past." Lucy demanded. She snapped. She was stiff as a board, but in her eyes there was fire in them.

Ciara crossed her arms. "Lucy…" She choked on her own sentence.

"Lucy, you're not just a celestial spirit mage."

Lucy's eyes widened. What the hell is she if she isn't just a celestial spirit mage?!

"W-What…am I?" Lucy stuttered. Lucy never stuttered when she was with Shadow Blood.

Ciara and Kayne exchanged glances one more time.

They then said unison, "You're a Universal Dragon Slayer."

Lucy stumbled. Too shocked to move. She tripped on her own foot, falling to the ground once again. Her eyes filled with fear.

"I-I'm a dragon slayer?!"

Everyone nodded their heads slowly. Lucy seemed angry now.

"You ALL knew?! How come you guys never told me?! I thought you were my Nakama?!" Lucy screamed. She had her arm waving in the arm, full of guilt. Tears where swelling up inside of her.

"L-Lucy…" Flynn mumbled, but Lucy waved her hand in his face, making him shut up.

"Don't call my name out! I want to know why the hell you guys never told me about this!" Lucy blamed, two tears falling across her face.

Kayne took a step forward. He looked in Lucy's chocolate brown teary eyes. His heart shattered when he did. "Lucy, you're not the only dragon slayer in Shadow Blood."

Lucy stopped waving her arms around and met with Kayne's eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

Kayne then pulled out from behind his back a scythe-kind-of-sword from his back holder. "I am too, are Dragon Slayer."

Lucy's eyes flashed before her. How couldn't she not put all the pieces together?!

The time wherever she mumble to herself, and he and Ciara would look at her in concern. Whenever they bawled their fist, Lucy would feel a sense of power around it. How could she be so stupid?!

Ciara did the same with her sword. "I'm with Kayne also."

Lucy finally gotten back up, but her legs where wobbling like crazy. She then gulped. "What kind of Dragon Slayers are you?"

Ciara and Kayne exchanged glances, and sighed.

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer. " Kayne replied.

"I'm the Water Dragon Slayer." Ciara responded.

Lucy then looked at her hands.

'_I'm a dragon slayer. I might be able to be useful for once…' _Lucy thought in her mind.

"H-How…come I never knew about this?"

"Because you were blooded with the powers when you were a baby. I only knew about this because of my dragon foster parent." Kayne replied. Lucy kept looking at her hands.

"What does a Universal Dragon Slayer do?"

Ciara smirked. "Able to develop and master all the elements of all the dragon slayers of the Universe. That's why it's named the Universal Dragon Slayer."

Lucy made a small smile. But somewhere in there, was a smirk.

Kayne then sighed. "But that power that swells inside of you isn't ready to be unleashed yet. You need to be trained. But that's not only it."

Then a smirk crept along Lucy's mouth. She already knew about what he was gonna say. "There's abandoned celestial keys aren't there?"

Kayne and Ciara nodded their heads impressed.

"There are four hidden types of keys. There's the Bronze, the rarest. The Thunder, the most durability. The Legend Keys, unlocking undefeatable creatures, and the God Keys. The most powerful keys of them all. Those keys are hidden all across Fiore. Just by unlocking any one of these keys will the mage either be dead, or lose their magical power forever. Only one person can wield them. The Universal Dragon Slayer." Ciara explained. While that, Lucy kept imagining herself unstoppable. With her Nakama.

Scarlet walked up towards Lucy. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Well, Damn. Sooner or later once you find a reason, you'll be able to join Shadow Blood! Then we'll be able to destroy the two strongest guilds in Fiore. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail."

Everyone smirked at that thought. Especially Lucy. She could hear the stories that her Nakama would tell her about Sabertooth being the strongest guild in Fiore, while Fairy Tail was the weakest. But past 7 years, mysteriously, the strongest members of Fairy Tail came back and won the GMG, making Fairy Tail back to number one. But now, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail made a deal for having a tie with being the strongest guilds of all Fiore. Lucy loved the thought to take them down, once she developed and redeemed her power.

But then the thought hit her. Shadow Blood doesn't just let any people join. They have to have a reason or goal to be accepted as a Shadow Blood member. That's why they are a top secret powerful guild. Lucy never thought of joining Shadow Blood. She lived with them for a whole year now, and she still hasn't joined Shadow Blood. But whenever she looked at her abandoned empty right hand, she would have a sensation through her about her not to join shadow blood. Lucy was almost 19(Let's say Lucy was 18 since the mistake), she could handle herself now. Make her own decisions.

"Don't worry. I know what my reason is. Three actually. One, find my true power as the last Universal Dragon Slayer of the universe. Two, find those powerful forbidden keys..."

Alick tilted his head to the side. Raising his eyebrow. "What's the last one?"

Lucy clutched her fists, looking down at the ground. Shadow Blood wasn't expecting this.

"I'm gonna find a way to get back my forgotten Memories. Even if it kills me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu Dragneel had left Fairy Tail. Saying, "I'm gonna go on a mission! It's said it is gonna take a month! So I won't be back for a while! Let's go Happy!"

Of course he was gonna be gone for a while.

He was gonna go fight for his love. Lucy Heartfilia. He was gonna hug her so tight, that she would do her squeak whenever she was embarrassed as hell. Natsu missed that squeak. Happy kept his usual gloomy aura, but he _was _munching on a fish.

"Oi, Happy, how much do you miss Lucy?"

Happy stopped munching his fish, and looked towards Natsu. "N-Natsu…You never mentioned Lucy once since when you got defeated by Shadow Blood."

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I know…it was because of Laxus! He thinks he can get Lucy all by himself! Well he isn't!" He boasted.

Before then, Natsu stopped. He sniffed the air. "I think we're and Laxus (Typical Natsu speaking) aren't the only ones trying to find Lucy…" Natsu said, as he then smelled a familiar scent.

The twin dragon slayers and ice princess. Natsu made his famous toothy grin. Since the mistake.

"Oi! How dare they! We gotta go, Happy! Let's save Lucy before they do!"

"Aye Sir!"

That was Happy's first 'aye sir' since the mistake.

* * *

><p>Ohh…isn't it getting interesting or what! Will Lucy find out her past, or will they be lost forever?! Seems Shadow Blood has Lucy wrapped around their devious little fingers…<p>

Also, what's going through everyone's mind right now is of Lucy being 19. Let's be realistic here. And with in the previous chapter showed Sting and Rogue in 19 as well. Past from when Lucy met Natsu, that when Lucy WAS 17, to when the eclipse gate, that at least had to be a YEAR, at that time, was Rogue and Sting around 12. But they got older because of the 7-year-gap. So she would be 18/19 since the mistake. The mistake happens, guys, about a few weeks AFTER the eclipse gate...

Remember, vote on my brand new poll for whoever you want also to get Lucy with!

I got a similar image for Alick, to see the image, you must go to my profile and find the section for this story! On that section, in the FUTURE will hold all the images of Lucy's new keys!

Btw, did you like it? Was the chapter good? Bad?!

Here are the votes again for getting Lucy with!

Natsu - 15

Gray - 3

Laxus - 11

Sting - 6

Rogue - 12

OC – 7

There are three ways for you to vote: P/M me, Review or vote on my new poll!

Vote, Vote, Vote!

Iamthewolf


	4. Missions and Joining Guilds

Hey, Mina! I kind of put you guys on a small hiatus…

Like usual, here are the votes that are in now:

Natsu – 16

Gray – 3

Laxus – 16

Sting – 9

Rogue – 14

Kayne – 9

Well, isn't this something! Seems that Natsu AND Laxus are in first place! ( :D ), Rogue is still in second (:D ), a tie with Sting and Kayne, who are in third place ( :D ), with lastly, you guessed it…its Gray in last place…( :P ).

I am not gonna add up the votes for the poll until the ending of the voting. Just a hint, ppl voted on a particular dude, with the others only a few votes away…

Well here are some bad/good news (depending). This is when the mission is recommended will come in, but the action will come in the next chapter.

I PROMISE you that the action will be in the next chapter!

A/N: The only reason I am doing these no-action chapters is because so I can get the ACTUAL story going, and that no one gets confused.

This is gonna be a LONG chapter!

P.S. Watch out for Laxus' language in this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Missions and Joining Guilds<strong>

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

Today was the day. The day I was officially gonna join Shadow Blood.

I don't know why, but I have a voice in the back of my mind that is telling me, '_Don't do it…you will be regretting this for the rest of your life…'_

Why the hell would I have that voice for? Is it telling me _not _to join Shadow Blood? But I've known these people for as long as I was on the infirmary's bed.

I sighed. I was being, or rather dragged up to the Shadow Blood's main office, by no other than Scarlet and Flynn. Particularly, to the master's office of Shadow Blood.

"I can't believe you're finally gonna become a shadow blood member!" Scarlet exclaimed, flying her opened right arm in the air, since her left was basically clutching my right arm. I wasn't gonna admit it, but damn. That girl can seriously have grip to drag someone. Flynn was no different.

"Once you join, we can go on our first mission together!" Flynn added, adding his famous grin.

"Yay…" I groaned. All they did was snicker. Even though I love these guys, they can be a pain in my ass.

Not to start anything, but Flynn _d__oes _have a cute smile. But I know he is looking particularly towards a dark-scarlet haired girl. Trust me, I do not want to be romantically involved with any boy until I feel like it, which that will be a long time from now.

I hope.

I looked behind me, and saw sad glances towards me. Kayne, Ciara, and Alick where following and watching me being dragged towards the office. I also noticed how Alick was standing oddly close towards Ciara. Brother, sister moment, I thought. I hope, because their actually not brother/sister related. Weirdly enough, no one was wearing their hooded robes anymore.

I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to be dragged by Kayne rather than Flynn or Scarlet. Would that be wrong? I hope not.

"We're here!" Flynn boasted. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that Kayne and Ciara exchanged worried glances, while Alick just stood there, with his arms folded.

I gulped. "G-guys...I don't feel so good…" I stuttered.

Ciara placed a firm hand on my left shoulder. "Don't worry. We all were scared."

I just shook my head to her response, and before I could retort back to Flynn and Scarlet, both dragged me into the office. My heart literally felt it was about to drop.

To tell you something, I never did really meet the master yet. Will he/she like me enough? I probably did know that both of us did know about the other, just never fully mentioned or met. It kind of feels like you knew someone, but you don't.

"Master! We finally got Lucy to join!" Flynn boasted in the room, and I _s__o_ wanted to slap him in the back of the head.

I looked around the room, and surrounding all the walls where book shelves of all ancient magic books. I was purely speechless. The walls where a light brown cabin-like sides, with the floor the same. Whenever you walked on the floor, there would be that _creak_ that made you sound like you were at home. I looked in the front of the room, and stood there was a dark wood desk. It looked for someone that worked with the Council, but once I saw the master, I was completely dumbfounded.

The master of Shadow Blood was a woman. A woman who looked like she belonged in an actual fairy tale.

This woman had long pearly white hair, which was in a braid, and went down to her chest, on her left shoulder. She had beautiful sea ice blue eyes, and white skin. For a moment there, I thought she would belong in an ice palace. What she was wearing was a baby blue sparkly dress with white trim on the sides. She had on clear white gloves, and she wore this wolf-like pendant around her neck. Her dress was really frilly and on her feet wore white ankle boots. I was astounded at the site.

"W-wow…" I muttered. It was a low mumble, so only my new fellow dragon slayer mates knew my words. Sadly, only Flynn, Scarlet and Alick didn't hear. Kayne and Ciara just nodded their heads, with a prideful smile.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? You must be Lucy that all of Shadow Blood was talking about!" She started, and her voice sounded like silk, nice and smooth.

I just nodded my head, and loosened Scarlet and Flynn's grip on my arms. I walked up towards her, and she had a really nice smile. "Y-yes, ma'am."

With the name of 'Shadow Blood', who WOULDN'T think the master would be this mysterious bloody master who would have like this wolf-like fangs, red vampire eyes, big probably as big as the monsters in the forests me and the others had to kill?!

"My name is Queen Ashlynn. But mostly everyone either calls me that, or just Master."

The master of Shadow Blood then held out her hand. She was trying for me to shake it. I weakly let out my hands, and shook. I swear to god, I better work on my nervous stability.

Her hands felt ice cold, but a good feeling though.

"What can I do for you today?" She asked me, as she showed me to sit down. I immediately did, and I quickly looked back towards the others. They all had these goofy grins on their faces. Even Kayne had one.

My heart fluttered nervously as I looked at Kayne's heartwarming smile. I blushed previously, and turned back around towards Queen Ashlynn.

"W-well, Queen Ashlynn, is that I am wanting to join your guild, Shadow Blood."

She smiled heartwarmingly. "Well, do you know the requirements? I am sure Scarlet, Ciara and Flynn told you about them. Being three of the oldest members…"She said, and gave a small raised brow towards the three. I smirked towards them, as they all looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

I wanted to act like they _were_ embarrassed. "Yes, I do actually. I have three important reasons why…"

"What are those three reasons, if you don't mind telling me?"

I looked towards Kayne and Ciara, and in their eyes where saying, 'She is the only one who must know this secret.'

I looked towards Queen Ashlynn once again and told her my reasons. "One, is that I want to find out about my forgotten memories. I want to find out what happened to my past life."

Queen Ashlynn nodded, reassuringly, as she then nudged me to go on.

"Two, is that since everyone knows that I am a celestial spirit mage, just recently that I found out from Kayne and Ciara, is that I am more than that."

Queen Ashlynn had a face that met she looked like she was surprised. "Really? Please proceed."

I gulped. It was now or never. "I was told I was the Universal Dragon Slayer."

As if a light switch got turned on, her eyes had then immediately gone wide. "Y-your…t-the…o-one?"

I nodded.

She had the same look Ciara and Kayne had that worried glance once I had met them that year ago. My heart started beating faster.

"Well, last is that I figured there will be lost celestial keys along the way. From what I was told, I can only develop and master these keys."

"Do you know that there are more than just one type of keys?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "Well, Lucy, I think you are capable of being the 5th dragon slayer of joining Shadow Blood." I almost fell out of my chair, but luckily I didn't.

"Nani?!"

She only smiled. "Since you know of Kayne and Ciara, with you, that's three. The other two you will find out later on. Now, where do you want your Shadow Blood Stamp, and what color?"

I thought about this for a long time now. I wanted it where it will be visible. For others to see. I then pointed towards my spot.

"I would want a dark red, crimson color, please."

She then waved her hand above the stamp, as it changed from black to the color I wanted. She then stamped the official tattoo on my official spot. I heard cheering coming from the others.

I smiled. I _finally_ became a Shadow Blood member!

I started to go back inside with the others to celebrate my new joining…

"Oh Lucy!"

"Yes, Queen Ashlynn?"

"I mustn't say this right now, but you must choose your partner. You can come tell me in person after you first mission with the partner beside you, just for official approval." She smiled to me.

I nodded and smiled. "No problem, Queen Ashlynn!"

I then walked out and celebrated with my new formerly joined guild.

Or should I say, my new family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere in an unknown city…_

**(Laxus's P.O.V.)**

I do not know why the hell I am looking for blondie. Maybe is it because she has a big bust, or is it that I want to see those big brown eyes? That girl is small, but she damn sure can talk and kick!

I do know that the spoiled brats of Sabertooth are following. For what? The hell I know! All I want is to bring back blondie to the guild. I am tired of everyone pouting. I am never going to admit it, but I so damn sure am tired of seeing all of them pouting like a baby. Once she comes back with me, I bet everyone will be praising me. I am sure I can have some way with her as a payback.

I had stopped in a nearby town, and saw that there was a mission board for mages to do. I didn't know that you can do missions outside of the guild? Maybe I can get some money to take a train-yeah, never mind.

I saw in the corner of my eye that the spoiled brats where in a nearby brush, spying on me. Sometimes I really do wish that I have one of those flying cats. It would make my life easier…

I looked really closely at one job offer in particular.

It read:

**Please help us! We are getting robbed by the top-secret guild, Shadow Blood! They have taken our money, jewelry, and clothing! They have taken about 1,000,00 away from us! **

**WE NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Come by at the cottage house exactly at midnight on the next full moon. The cottage will only be visible for 5 minutes. After that, we will close appearance. Will need at least need three dragon slayers.**

**P.S. – We highly recommend Fairy Tail and/or Sabertooth mages!**

"Seems we might need to work together…"a voice hissed in delight towards my ear, and I immediately rolled my eyes. It was one of those _annoying_ brats, I think Sting, was his name? At least he does not got a loud best friend as well. I then, lazily, punched the little bastard in the face. He went flying across the road, and I felt a kick to the foot. I lazily rolled my eyes to the floor.

"Don't mess with sting-kun!" the crimson-exceed yelled at me, I forgot his name…

I raised a brow at him, and then barely moved my foot, causing the crimson exceed to go flying back to Sting. I looked over towards the other two.

Both just blinked. "You're lucky you are not like your obnoxious friends." I commented.

"Frosch thinks so too!" The frog-exceed added. Rogue had just stood there. I decided to ask one particular question that leaked into my mind.

"For the record, why are you and your annoying blond friend wanting to find one of _our _guild members?" I asked them. I raised my eyebrow at them. Rogue, had left his eye contact with me.

"To be honest, I actually don't even know. Maybe it's because I have started to have mercy for the girl. Not because of her beauty, I am doing it to repay her for what Minerva did to her at the GMG." Rogue said, and I _swore _I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.

What a soft little bastard! _Ha!_

All I did was roll my eyes on the shadow dragon slayer. But I felt a tinge of jealousy in my throat. Don't tell me…? I couldn't have started to like the blondie already! Besides, the idiot-ass Natsu was probably gonna break a fuse even if I did take her away from him. Speaking of which…

I had smelled a very familiar scent…particularly towards a pink-haired male. Oh great!

What _now_?! Are we gonna have some slumber party?!

"You smell that?!" Sting sniffed, as if there was a smell that didn't belong in this area. That kid was actually right. Rogue nodded his head.

"Its-"

"Idiot-ass Natsu." I commented.

Sting than raised a finger in the air. "But I smell something else though…"

Right then, a piece of ice was flying through the air, almost knocking the twin dragon slayers off their feet. Both growled as then a shirtless raven-haired boy came walking in with a smirk on his face. Not too far off, was idiot-ass Natsu, who came storming up, fire leaking off his mouth and hands. The blue exceed not too far behind. I didn't even flinch at the entrance.

"Tch. Great…" I mumbled folding my arms over my built chest and looked away.

"Oi! Ice princess! How dare you take my grand entrance!" Natsu screamed, as he swung a fist towards Gray, who then leaned his head back, as Natsu fell hard to the cement, face-first.

"Shut up, Flame Brain." Gray snapped back. Sting then made a huge goofy grin.

"Natsu-kun! Gray-san! What a _nice_ way for you to join this fine evening!" Sting boasted.

"Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu called out towards me. He swung a fist towards my face, as I then grabbed his fist and swung him towards the ground. He barely even flinched and jumped up back to his feet. How the hell does this kid have enough energy?

"Tch." I responded. I then realized the paper was still in my hand, as I then quickly stuffed it in my loose jacket pocket.

"You guys aren't the only ones who are looking for Lucy!" Natsu yelled out. Gray seemed to beat me to hitting the kid.

Gray smacked Natsu at the top of the head. "Show some decent respect can you?! And stop yelling! We are right here!" Gray snapped towards him. Natsu only folded his arms over his head, and stopped (Yeah, I know…weird…).

"While you guys are uniting, I'm gonna go save blondie." I muttered, and walked towards the closest hotel I could find.

"Hey! You're not gonna take that hot-blonde away from me!" Sting yelled, his face now getting serious.

"Come on, Rogue. You can save her before anyone else does." Rogue mumbled, and I smirked. Both dragon slayers had then walked to a different hotel.

"You guys will be just waking up once I find Lucy!" Gray started, heading towards a different hotel. Natsu did the same thing.

"While you guys are sleeping, I will be finding Lucy!" Natsu boasted. With that signature 'aye sir' of that blue exceed, they walked, or jogged back to the town's square.

I chuckled. I was the only one who had the job offering paper. I actually found a reason to find that chick blondie. I don't know if it's worth it, but still.

Lucy is worth fighting for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Shadow Blood…_

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe it! I am actually a _member_ of Shadow Blood!

I walked freely towards the bar with Scarlet and Ciara, with a huge goofy grin on my face.

"Hey, one banana strawberry smoothie please!" I called out towards the bartender, as he then shook his head, smiling. Everyone just found out about my new arrival being a member. Everyone was happy about it! I was sure damn was happy about it.

"So, Lucy, do you have any idea on what your first mission is going to be?" Ciara asked me, resting her elbow on the count, resting her head. I smirked.

"I saw that one job offering, where it says the client wants us to kill and/or destroy the hired attackers of the village that our guild 'supposedly' had stolen gifts from. Liars." I explained to them, but a deep hiss escaped my mouth on that last statement.

Scarlet and Ciara's eyes widened at the sight of the job offering paper.

"W-Where…did you get that?" Scarlet asked suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow.

"At the job offering board?" I said matter-of-factly.

Ciara cleared her throat as if something was caught. I feel like something is wrong. Big time.

"Well, we're just surprised you'd pick a _very _hard job, maybe even close to an S-class…maybe you should pick a _lesser_ hard job?" Ciara explained quickly, and tried to snap the paper from my grasp, but luckily I firmly held it up in the air, away from her grasp.

"What so wrong about what I pick?" I glared at them. Before they could speak, a hand slapped hard on my shoulder, causing the three of us to flinch.

Especially me.

I whirled my head around and saw a goofy grin that belonged to a certain orange haired male. Flynn. I sighed in relief. Flynn, Kayne and Alick had came over.

"What, Flynn?"

"I think you're perfect for the job, Lucy! Just we might need to come with, plus you need to find your partner." Flynn suggested.

*_While Lucy turned her head for her smoothie, Scarlet and Ciara gave thank-you glares towards the boys, who sighed in relief.*_

I cocked my head in thought.

First of all, who the hell will be my partner?

I sighed and looked around the messy guild. All I saw was mainly fights, drinking, or just random talks throughout the whole place.

"But guys…I don't see anyone…that…is…free?" I tried to say. Everyone frowned.

"There is this one girl…." Scarlet started off, but she lost eye contact with me. Weird.

Kayne walked up towards my left, between me and Scarlet. "There's this one really mysterious girl, and she rarely stays by the guild. Only Queen Ashlynn knows how she joined the guild." Kayne directed towards me. I looked into his deep emerald green eyes, and once I did, I realized he had the same scar on his right eye to his left eye. My heart kind of fluttered at the sight. Lucy! Focus!

"When he means by her, he means _her_." Alick finished, and the whole team pointed towards the right back corner of the guild.

My whole eyes felt as if they were lying to me.

There was a girl in one of the chairs, her feet up on top of the table. She looked to have deep lilac eyes, dark brown hair, which seemingly was actually long. I saw a slight line of red, and saw she had a red highlight. She was wearing a purple and red steampunk dress, her top being a one-side fishnet that actually looked fitting for her. She had her guild mark on her left arm, and whenever she moved it in the light, it would vary from colors, from red, black, and/or purple. I could tell there was probably more colors.

"Wow." Was all I could manage at the moment. She looked pretty, just what was the problem?

"As you can see, it's not the looks that make you run screaming." Flynn said. He paused. "It's mostly about her personality. I heard she has some powerful magic when she gets mad."

I nodded my head while he talked. I smirked. "Seems like a challenge I'll take." I stated, hopping off my stool, and already, I heard millions of whines from my fellow guild members. I just pushed those voices to the back of my mind.

"Oh by the way, what's her name?" I asked them. They all shrugged, and kept on blabbing on why this was some bad idea.

I marched up right to her, and slammed my fist on the table, causing her to stop on what she was doing and stare oddly at me.

"Helloo~!" I sing-songed, a huge grin on my face. "How would you like to be partner's of the famous Lucy Heartfilia?!"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "May I help you with something?"

I grew a glare towards her. "Yes, actually. I like you to be partners with me."

She turned to her hands again, avoiding my glare. "No."

"Nani?!"

"Sorry, whatever your name is again, but I do attend to keep my cover low."

"Well can you at least give me your name?"

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rhiann-Knight."

"Good! Can I call you Liz? Seems more short."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. "Whatever." I smiled a good grin.

"Then be partners with me! I promise you I won't let you down!" I exclaimed towards her. I knew I had her coming. Just a few statements…

"Seems I don't got a say in this do I?"

"Nope." I responded rather quickly, and I popped the 'P' more than it should've.

Liz sighed. She dropped her feet to the floor, and had a bored expression on her face. "You're lucky I have a soft side towards newbies. When's our first mission?"

I grinned. Jackpot! "Right now!"

I grabbed her hand, and ran towards the door. She almost basically tumbled to the floor, if she had bad balance.

"Kayne! Ciara! Lead up the team! Meet me at the wheat cornfield in an hour!" I called out towards them.

All of their jaws dropped completely to the floor, in astonishment.

This year is gonna be so awesome!

* * *

><p>Big chapter, sorry if most of ya'll thought it was never ending…but I needed a follow-up chapter for the next.<p>

I tell you guys that the next chapter is action-packed with awesome battle scenes!

And…oh snap! Who saw that of Laxus actually saying Lucy's name?!

Btw, Elizabeth is also a major character in this series now, and was actually made from someone who is a fan of this fanfic! I didn't want to take credit, it would be very unlikely for me.)

Anyways, here are the votes that are in right now:

Natsu – 16

Gray – 3

Laxus – 16

Sting – 9

Rogue – 14

Kayne – 9

Very turn-pointing right now…and vote, vote, vote!

Three ways to vote: Review, P/M me, or vote on the poll!

Good Bye, Mina!

Iamthewolf


	5. Campfire Crisis

Hey, Minna! I had put you guys on like a month haitus, my bad! The usual - Here are the votes that are taking action:

Natsu – 22

Gray – 9 (I had 22 from guest, it would be unfair to do 22 votes, so I counted 6)

Laxus – 22

Sting – 9

Rogue – 20

Kayne – 11

Well, now its Natsu and Laxus, AGAIN, in first place! ( :D ), Rogue, for the THIRD time in second place! ( :D ), Kayne beating Sting now, in third place! ( :D ), Sting and GRAY in fourth place, FINALLY! ( :D!)

It was a _such_ long chapter, I had to put it in 2 parts. My bad!

Hehe…the only way for this chapter and the next one to make any sense is to do it in Shadow Blood's POV(Some)! I seriously don't know what you're guys minds are lingering about them yet, so…yeah!

The poll, the same with positions. No worries, I bet more people will do it!

Now on with one of my _favorite and longest(very long) _chapters of 'A Fateful Mistake'!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5: Campfire Crisis**

**(Kayne's P.O.V.)**

This is all going wrong! _Wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Lucy wasn't supposed to find that job offering paper! That _specific_ one!

Did Queen Ashlynn give it to her…?! Tch. Of course not!

This is the first time in my life of being in Shadow Blood had I ever _not _know what to do! My partner, Ciara, was the same thing. Completely, utterly, _confused_!

"Guys…How are we gonna fix this?" Seems me or Ciara weren't the only ones confused.

"Flynn, do _you_ know how she got that paper?"

"No. But right now, we need to figure out a way to defeat Fairy Tail and Sabertooth without them finding out Lucy is alive." Flynn replied back. I sighed. We were now walking, slowly, towards the one field that never was interrupted, and were Lucy previously meditates with her celestial spirits.

Scarlet kicked a rock, as it went flying towards my head, it would've hit me. If I didn't tilt my head to the side, as it went crashing into a tree. I could feel that Dojo flinched a bit. "If we do that, we also need to figure out a way that Lucy won't find out that we are hiding her from the public. I bet by now about her death is basically that the 'killers' are wanted."

Alick then crossed his arms over his chest. "Without her seeing fairy tail and Sabertooth, on the while. Those fairies and tigers will automatically know it's their Lucy once they see her."

I growled low, and I saw that Ciara gave me a worried glance. "Either way, we're almost there, and if we don't hurry, she'll suspect something's up. She'll try to activate her universal dragon slaying magic, without us. Without proper training, who knows where she will lead."

"I think I have an idea…" Ciara started, as she all of a suddenly stopped, almost causing me to bump into her right shoulder. She turned around and faced Flynn, Scarlet, Alick, with Dojo and Belle, who were drooping behind the whole time. I felt bad for the small exceeds. They grew fondly towards Lucy. How and why? Beyond my powers to figure it out. And I won't.

At the comment, Scarlet and Flynn's eyes widened with a hint of excitement. "What would that be?!"

She gave a small smile towards Alick, who didn't seem to notice the stare.

"It's gonna involve with Alick giving those fairies and tigers a hint of true magic in Shadow Blood…" Once she said that, the plan smacked into motion. We all smirked, and even Alick seemed pleased.

Fairy tail and Sabertooth don't know what's coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the field…_

"Where are they?!" Lucy huffed, as she was walking back and forth in the middle of the field. Liz, on the other hand, was on the floor, sitting Indian style, minding her own business.

"Give them time, Lucy. Maybe they want to take their time?" Lucy gave her a quizzical look. "What?"

"Take their time? Liz, they practically run towards here while I'm meditating without _my_ permission."

Liz sighed. "Well, gomen." Lucy slugged her shoulders and slopped next to her brand new partner.

"Sorry, Liz. It just seems really weird for them taking this long…"

"Everything can happen one way or another."

Lucy groaned, and placed her palm on her forehead. "I guess your right…"

"We're here!" A cheeky voice exclaimed from behind the two girls. Lucy and Liz whirled around to see Dojo and Belle flying to their shoulder. For a split second, Lucy saw Liz flinch, but just barely.

"Sorry we're late! Flynn had a stomach ache." Scarlet exclaimed, smirking. Flynn gawked towards her.

"So it's my fault?!"

"Yes."

Flynn almost launched himself at Scarlet, if it wasn't for Kayne and Alick to stop him. Scarlet smiled the whole time during the scene.

Lucy just sighed in disbelief. "Can we go on the mission?! You guys were taking your slow damn time."

Kayne frowned towards her. "What's up with you? You're usually more joyful after we come around."

Lucy sighed. "Sorry, guys. It's just it's gonna be my first mission that I know of, and I don't want to mess this up." After that, everyone stayed silent.

When Lucy turned around, her back facing them, Team Shadow Blood had looked at each other in concern, though Liz seemed pretty confused. Ciara gave her a look that said, 'we'll explain later'.

All Liz did was shrug, and walk up with Lucy, who had the job offering paper, heading towards the village. A big smile on her face.

Kayne sighed. "Remember guys. Once the battle begins, keep your magic low at a minimum. We don't want to draw too much attention..." He then paused. His voice was kind of low, and husky.

"One last thing…If Lucy ever meets anyone from Fairy Tail or Sabertooth…We're gonna have to erase her memories. Again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Midnight…_

**(Lucy's P.O.V.)**

This is it! I'm finally gonna show everyone how powerful l am!

I don't know how, but I have this weird feeling in my gut that I was told that 'I was weak' or 'never get recognition for being on the team.' What's that all about? Then a thought hit me.

Does it involve with my forgotten memories? No. I have to calm down.

Right now, the team and I are walking stealthily through the midnight blackness of the forest. Our main mission was to destroy or kill the hired mages from popular guilds that are from the clients that 'supposedly' said we stole from them. _Liars_.

Once we finish the task beforehand, I wanna personally have a talk with this person who told despicable lies about us Shadow Blood. All we are is a quiet powerful guild. Nothing more, nothing less…easy, right? Can't people say that without thinking we are hiding something deviously, and selfishly from other citizens around Fiore?

"Lucy."

I turned my head to my right, and saw Liz staring at me with a raised eyebrow. "Mhm?"

"Didn't you just hear? We're getting close to attack the targets." I sighed, and looked at the grass below me. I knew this kind of feeling. I felt like I was vulnerable.

"Wait for a signal. Then we'll attack." Kayne hissed towards us. Flynn sighed.

"They seem so vulnerable…" He whined softly. Kayne shook his head.

"Remember the main goal for now." He snickered, as everyone, without me, snickered with him.

Was this…

_happiness?_

My heart was racing a mile a minute. Do missions always seem this nerve-wracking before it starts? I'm gonna ask Kayne after it's over. Because it's obvious we're gonna win. I then heard a sound of swords becoming unsheathed. I looked past over my shoulder, and saw that Kayne and Ciara both had their katana swords, ready to be unleashed in the predatory of night. Flynn was cracked his knuckles, Scarlet's right hand in a fist, on top of her left palm, and her eyes were closed.

Alick's left hand was over his shoulder, his fingers briskly on top of the handle of his sword that I noticed was attacked to the crimson red cloth that surrounded his shoulder, but apparently not his stomach. Something was over his mouth and nose, the black and red scarf that covered most of his neck. When everyone had their hoods on, covering half of their faces, I seriously thought Alick looked like a ninja or an assassin.

Just a moment too soon, I noticed that everyone was looking at a nearby campfire. There was five males, sleeping, and three cat-like-exceeds. There were more exceeds rather than Dojo and Belle?

The moonlight was shimmering around us, as the wind was blowing an average speed, enough for us to hear, but hardly enough for the targets to hear about us. My heart felt like it leaped in my throat. I didn't even half enough training yet, and still I was powerful enough to make one of the most powerful guilds of all time? I shook the thought of my mind for later, and had my right hand over my pocket of wonderful celestial keys.

Oh how lovely I have my precious celestial keys. By the way, when will I trai-

_CRACK!_

That's when we rushed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At the campfire…_

"Oi, Rogue! You hear me?"

"Yes, Sting. What's so important now?"

"You don't hear that?"

"Hear what? Whistling of the wind?"

Sting rolled his eyes. "No, that feeling as of you being watched. I don't like it." Sting whispered harshly. Rogue sighed as he sat up from his spot around the campfire. All the other bastards seem to be asleep, even that asshole Laxus.

Rogue looked around cautiously, looking above over the hills, at the bushed and trees of darkness. He took some time with looking at a few large pines with a few rose bushes. He thought he saw a movement, but then went back to lay down. "There's nothing out there, Sting. Now go to sleep. I doubt anyone would get unnoticed with our X-ray and night vision."

Sting made a low growl, but gave one long last stare towards the one spot that Rogue looked over at.

Nothing.

Sting laid back down, close next to Lector, who was sleeping soundly with Frosch.

SSSS….SSSS….SSS….

Sting shot back up, glaring straight ahead, which was only a half a mile was a cliff that could end a life of a mage instantly.

'_I swore I heard something._' Sting thought bitterly, balling his hands into fists. He got up, and started walking towards the cliff.

Not knowing of seeing a person in a black robe sneaking up on him, but Sting was smirking.

_WHAM!_

The sound of skin hitting metal rang through the air, causing the sound to evaporate through the forest of blackness.

Ending with Sting in Dragon Force mode, with the mysterious robe person with a perfectly formed red and black katana blade.

Natsu awoke with a clang that had evaporated through the air, and immediately found the black robed people. The people who killed Lucy. He growled fiercely, flames busting out all over him.

"YOU! You killed Lucy, you bastards! For all that time!" Natsu screamed, charging towards the six figures that stood, with bored expression on their faces. He, actually as dense as he is, noticed something.

There were 2 more figures unlike last time. Last time that Natsu remembered, was _five_ figures. Now there were _seven_ figures. Something is going on. He didn't like it at all.

Was Lucy one of them?!

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu yelled, as he threw gigantic fireballs towards the figures. Launched himself at the middle one whilst the others behind him ran after the others, who the middle figure side-stepped the attack with ease, and slammed something into Natsu's back while Natsu was at a close range, causing Natsu to face-plant into the dirt. Natsu growled fiercely, and realized it was the one who snapped those fingers, ordering Lucy to be killed. Like nothing.

Natsu flipped back unto his feet, and swung a fist towards the figure. It blocked it easily, and swung powerful punch towards Natsu's left abdomen. Luckily, Natsu barely dodged, and jumped back.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" He blew out, a burst of flame firing out of his mouth, and shooting towards the figure. All Natsu heard was a snicker from the other. The figure rose up their arms, showing Natsu that it was wrapped up in white cloth from fingers to elbow. The flames enveloped the black figure, but all it did was burn out.

Natsu clutched his fists together.

"Shit. Not this guy again." Gray fused, as he took his usual ice-make position. He could remember last time. He never lost against a second time with the same opponent twice. He wasn't about to break his streak. "Ice Make: Arrows!"

A million arrows shot forward from Gray and shot venomously towards the black figure. The black figure then absorbed all the arrows at once, with his hand out pointing at Gray. Gray swore he saw with his mouth that the black figure was smirking.

"Ice Make: Arrows!" The black figure yelled out, but Gray thought of this.

"Ice Make: Clone!" as an identical clone of ice stood Gray's stood posture. The black figure tilted his head to the side, noticing that the ice clone was now shattered to pieces.

"Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow! Ice Geyser!"

The black figure looked up, and saw that the real raven-haired boy was high up in the air, shooting his arrows with force. While it was unleashed, the boy then had gotten the arrow faster from the force of gravity with the pressure around them. Making it double with power and speed.

The figure smirked once again, and then called out. "Ice Make: Shield!"

When the arrows touched the shield, both exploded with ice, causing Gray and the black figure to fall back a couple meters.

"You're more powerful than I thought." Laxus hissed, as he was on the ground, his hand clutching his abdomen. He was fighting two from the seven. Coincidently, these two were oddly a little smaller than the others. The two snickered evilly.

Laxus swore he saw them whisper something to each other, but with his dragon slaying ability, he couldn't quite hear it, but the other nodded in agreement. "Come at me! Or are ya' scared?!"

Just then, one of them shot up into the air, with their hands flaming with fire. Laxus seemed bewildered. "Wha-What?!" Before he could react, the flaming fist got connected with his right jaw, causing him to fly against the tree.

Right after, Laxus busted to life with lighting and electricity surrounding his every body and bone. He took a long glance towards Natsu and back to the figure who hit him. '_They look totally the same with power. Are they related?_' He thought. But the power seemed totally different. Like a lost magic.

Just then Laxus saw that the one that didn't attack and pulled out some golden key. Laxus' eyes widened. '_no….It can't be!'_ He screamed in his mind. He blinked rapidly, trying his best to see if this was real. It can't be Lucy! Not this easy!

He shook the damned thought of his mind, Lucy would never betray Fairy Tail! He charged with lightning fast speed towards the two figures. "Raging bolt!" He raised his clenched fist, and swung towards the two figures.

Before it could connect, the one who had the flamed fist, grabbed the other partners arm, and jumped up, flying through the air, making Laxus' attack hit the dark ground and making sparks fly through the air. He growled.

"You're on!"

Rogue was already in Dragon Form, just like Sting. He was going against the two medium sized figures, seemingly to be much more powerful than he ever thought. What he did notice was that one had a similar fighting style of a dragon slayer, while another he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" He said, as a large burst of shadows erupted from Rogue's mouth. It shot fiercely towards The figures, but both had jumped out of the way, jumping into the air while doing so. Before Rogue could do something else, the one on the left had a ferocious weapon in hand, with the other having water surrounding them threateningly. Rogue then knew what one of them was, a water dragon slayer. He didn't have enough time, as then the right shot down, and slashed Rogue in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards from the powerful force.

Rogue then saw the other shot out their hand, causing a huge blast of water shoot out of their mouth, making Rogue using his shadow abilities to try to get covered.

It blasted in his face and body just like pellets of bullets, causing him to drench in water with bruises all over. Rogue then knew what he had to do.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!" Rogue then turned his body into shadows once again, and shot towards the one with the weapon. Before the figure could do anything, he wrapped his shadows around them tightly and assaulted the figure with his bare hands, trying to make it fall limp. _So close_…

_WHAM!_

Before Rogue could do anything else, he could blasted back by something hard, and he fell hard against his head. He saw that all over his body was still drenched, making him lessen to go into the shadows. He turned his head to the side, and saw that Sting, or even the other fairies, was doing as well as he was. Nothing.

That's when everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys, you had to be on a cliffhanger. Plus you didn't get to see Sting's and Alick's fight yet, so yeah…

You will see Part 2 soon enough!

As again, here is the voting scale!

Natsu – 22

Gray – 9

Laxus – 22

Sting – 9

Rogue – 20

Kayne – 11

Three ways to vote, Review, P/M me, or vote on the poll!

Bye Minna!

Iamthewolf


End file.
